Austin Irving
Austin Irving Child of Palaemon (This Character Belongs to SoB) History Austin was born to Amelia "Amy" Irving. She never talked about his father and never cared for Austin. Though she raised him, she did not care about him. On a rainy day, Austin started the conversation about his father. Amy sighed and started her story about her relationship with his father. ---- Ten years ago, Amy met Palaemon (who introduce himself as Richard Dalton) when she was a surfer. The man took a liking to her but she spurned his request for a date. The shark god, one day got very frustrated with her. One day, when she was swimming, she was assaulted by Palaemon. Later, Amy found out that she was pregnant. She tried to abort the baby but it did not work. Soon, Austin was born. Amy's parents was angry and ended up disowning her. She managed to work a secretary soon afterwards. ---- That night, three masked men appeared in Austin's house. Amy and Austin were taken near a cliff. The men shot Amy in the head. Realizing that the boy knows their secrets, he was thrown into the sea. Palaemon taking pity on him, summoned a group of sharks to save him. Though extremely terrified, he managed to stay calm. He arrived at the bottom of the sea, meeting Palaemon, his father. The shark god explained to him everything. Palaemon managed to pacify him from his recent traumatic events (seeing his mother killed and saved by blue sharks). Two sharks dragged him to safety to the shore equipped with a Celestial Bronze machete. After the arrest of the murderers, He was adopted by Harriet, a policewoman (daughter of Hephaestus). Later, when he was at school, a girl in his science class transformed into a snake woman (Scythian Dracanae). She tried to kill him only to be saved by Derek, the school janitor. He told Austin to come with him. Derek spoke about Camp, the place where people like him were able to be protected. They arrived at their house. Harriet took out a battleax and killed the snake woman. Harriet agreed to let him to go to Camp. But she would have to follow him. They soon arrived at Camp after troubles with harpies and Cyclopes. He is imubed with the Bull shark. |- | Other |- | |} Gallery Josh-111130-01.jpg Josh-111130-02.jpg Josh-111130-05.jpg Josh-111130-06.jpg Josh-111130-07.jpg Shark boy.jpg Bullshark2.jpg|link=Palaemon Personality Personality Austin is energetic. He is very communicative. He loves to fool around and laugh. It's his idea of fun. He is imaginative and creative. He tends to be very balanced and unbiased like a Themis or Nemesis kid. He can be moody, hot-tempered, snappy, uncontrollable and angry. Like his shark form, he can be very aggressive and unpredictable. Weapons Weapons Adamance is a Celestial Bronze machete given by Harriet before she left. He also has a bow and quiver of Celestial Bronze arrows. Powers Powers Offensive # Austin can grow multiple rows of shark teeth and then dislocate his jaws in order to attack with them. # He is imbued with a species of a shark (in this case, bull shark). When underwater, he can transform into this shark. Defensive # Austin while in shark form, becomes thick skinned and are resistant to physical attacks. Passive # He is effected by blood and when Austin smells it, will normally go into a frenzied rage and attack whoever is at the source of the blood. # He can innately breathe underwater. Supplementary # He can devour blood in order to increase his speed of healing for a short time. # He can call for the assistance nearby sharks. Time at Camp Powers #He has the ability to command the obedience of as many sharks as possible that can reach him; he must be in their shark form to do this. #As Palaemon was also a sea god, he has the ability to Water Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained, and there must be a substantial amount of water at both ends. #As Palaemon was also a sea god, he has a degree of control over water, but none to the extent that child of Poseidon has, he can manipulate water to be used as a small shield, move a small amount of water to soak someone or push them back, the longer he maintains control over water, the more energy is drained. Category:Demigod Category:Bisexual Category:Male Category:Major Category:Adopted Category:Characters Category:CHBRPW Characters Category:Single Category:Ex-Leadership